Bitch I'm Madonna
Bitch I'm Madonna is a song by American singer Madonna from her thirteenth studio album, Rebel Heart (2015), featuring guest vocals from rapper Nicki Minaj. The artists co-wrote the song with MoZella, Toby Gad, Ariel Rechtshaid, Diplo, and PC Music co-hort Sophie; the latter two co-produced it with Madonna. It was released as the third single from the album by Interscope Records on June 15, 2015, along with a number of remixes commissioned. An EDM song, its lyrics speak about Madonna having continuous fun, because she is Madonna. Lyrics You're gonna love this You can't touch this 'Cause I'm a bad bitch We hit the elevator right up to the rooftop The bass is pumping, make me wanna screw the top off Yeah, we'll be drinking and nobody's gonna stop us And we'll be kissing anybody that's around us I just wanna have fun tonight (Blow up this shit tonight) Put me under the flashing light Oh-oh-oh-oh Let me blow up this house tonight (Gonna blow up) We go hard or we go home We gon' do this all night long We get freaky if you want Na-na-na-na-na We go hard or we go home We gon' do this all night long We get freaky if you want Bitch, I'm Madonna Bitch, bitch I'm Madonna Bitch, bitch I'm Madonna We're jumping in the pool and swimming with our clothes on I poured a beer into my shoe and got my freak on The neighbor's pissed and says he's gonna call the Five-O If they show up then we are gonna give a good show I just wanna go up tonight Pull me under the flashing light Oh-oh-oh-oh Let me blow up this house tonight (Gon' blow up) Uhh Beep-beep, bitch move We go hard or we go home We gon' do this all night long We get freaky if you want Na-na-na-na-na We go hard or we go home We gon' do this all night long We get freaky if you want Bitch, I'm Madonna Bitch, bitch, I'm Madonna Bitch, I'm Madonna Bitch, I'm Madonna Bitch, I'm Madonna Bitch, I'm Madonna Bitch, I'm Madonna Bitch, I'm Madonna Bitch, I'm Madonna Who do you think you are? You can't mess with this lucky star Oh-oh-oh-oh Who do you think you are? Poured up with my nose up and that rose up in that thinga I'm froze up, with my stove up, 'cause he eating like it's his dinner I run shit, I don't fall back, cause I'm on track, I'm a sprinter I'm bossed up, I got 'em awestruck, it's not a toss up, I'm the winner Beep-beep, bitch move, 'fore I bang-bang with that uzz That's Miu Miu on my shoes, ain't got a thing left for me to prove It's that bottle service all night,it's that pop and urban just right It's that "go hard or go home" zone, bitch I'm Madonna, these hoes know We go hard or we go home We gon' do this all night long We get freaky if you want Na-na-na-na-na We go hard or we go home We gon' do this all night long We get freaky if you want Bitch, I'm Madonna We do it like this You're gonna love this You can't touch this 'Cause I'm a bad bitch Who do you think you are? ('Cause I'm a bad bitch) Who do you think you are? ('Cause I'm a bad bitch) Who do you think you are? ('Cause I'm a bad bitch) Who do you think you are? Go hard or go home zone, bitch I'm Madonna, these hoes know Why It Sucks #The lyrics are just about "being freaky" and partying and are overall just dumb. #While the beat is catchy as it was produced by Diplo, it gets annoying. #The music video is pathetic, it's as if Madonna, who was 56 at the time of its release, is trying to relive her "Like A Virgin" days while trying to appeal to a younger audience with electronic dance music, with the video just of her partying and doing a bunch of sensual and risque behavior. While we can praise her for still making music since the early 1980s, this song and video are just an embarrassment to Madonna’s career. #Nicki Minaj's verse didn't make the song any better. #The cameo of other singers didn't help the song either. #The album cover is terrible. Videos Madonna - Bitch I'm Madonna ft. Nicki Minaj Everything Wrong with Madonna - "Bitch I'm Madonna" Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Category:Pop Songs Category:Madonna songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Electronic Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Experimental songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker